Losing the Bet
by Jude81
Summary: What happens when Emma loses a bet to Regina? Post Curse. Established SwanQueen, some RedBeauty. This story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Losing the Bet: The Set-Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this is for fun, not profit.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfic. Would love to hear what you think about it, and if you don't like it; that is ok, please just leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you. **

The sun slowly inched its way across the grey sky, pushing its way through winter clouds laden with snow. The streets were relatively quiet so early on a Saturday morning. The cold air bit at the blonde's red cheeks as she ambled down the street to Granny's, her mittened hands stuffed in her red leather jacket. The gloves and the green pom-pom knit hat, her only concession to the cold February day. February was always the longest month of the year despite its 28 days. The Maine winter always dug her icy claws into the days refusing to give way to the weak sun that would eventually force its way through heavy air into March. The blonde hunched her shoulders trying to preserve what little body warmth she still retained despite the freezing cold.

But for now, the air was bitter and still, broken only by the sound of the small bell as Emma pushed the door to Granny's open. She smiled as she stepped in to diner, the blast of warm air scorching across her reddened cheeks.

"Morning, Emma," muttered Granny as she stepped up to the counter, placing another coffee in front of the slumped Leroy, who was no doubt fighting Friday night's hangover. The grey-haired woman rolled her eyes as Leroy muttered into his coffee, and then turned to Emma.

"Sit anywhere."

"Thanks. Is Ruby around?" Emma asked as she peeled off her hat and gloves, tossing them into the nearest booth next to the window. She slid across the red, cracked vinyl, the seams catching briefly at her tight black jeans.

"In back. Ruby! Get our here," the older woman bellowed.

Emma smothered a chuckle as Ruby scurried out from the back of the diner, barely skirting her grandmother as she scooped up her pad and pen and made a beeline for Emma her high heels tapping on the stained linoleum. She sauntered up to Emma, a smirk gracing her bright red lips.

"Hiya, Ems. Want the usual?"

"Yeah, sure. But make it a double hot cocoa," sighed the blonde as she propped her elbows up on the table and covered her eyes briefly with her hands then let them fall carelessly to the table.

"Ooh bad night?" questioned the brunette as she slipped her pad and pen in to the pocket of her short white skirt. She didn't know why she had even grabbed it as she knew all of Emma's orders by rote anyway.

The blonde groaned, "Oh my god, Rubes, you have no idea." She jerked her head up and looked around making sure no one was near enough to hear what was coming next. Leroy was still hung over in his cup of coffee muttering under his breath about fairies. No one else was in the diner. She dropped her voice, "I have a problem. A big problem, and I need your help to fix it."

Ruby's dark eyes widened slightly, and she tried to keep a smirk from crossing her face. Little did Emma know, she already knew exactly what the problem was. She reached out and lightly grabbed Emma's right shoulder giving it a little squeeze, feeling the smooth leather creak slightly under her fingers.

"No problem, just let me get your order in. Granny's out back now counting the ketchup packets. I have a few minutes." The brunette hurried over and behind the counter, getting the hot cocoa ready, filling the biggest mug she had. Normally it held a pint of beer, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and she ladled a healthy dose of whipped cream on the top and sprinkled the requisite amount of cinnamon. She eyed the mountain of cream slowly sinking in to the swirls of chocolate and decided to add another spoonful. Emma was going to need it.

She hurried back over as quickly as possible without spilling a single drop. Damn, she was good. She gently set it down in front of Emma, and slid into the seat across from her, facing the door just in case any new customers walked in. She flicked a glance up to the clock. 6 Am. Her girlfriend Belle would be in soon. She hoped any minute now as she really didn't want Belle to miss this part of the ensuing drama. It was going to be too good.

"Ok, spill, Ems. Leave nothing out."

Emma arched an eyebrow at the brunette. _Well that was an interesting way of putting it. _She shook off her musings and leaned forward, cradling the pint of cocoa.

"Ok, so Henry was at Snow and Charming's last night, and Regina and I decided to um..." here the blonde stopped and took a sip of cocoa, licking her lips as the warm cream slid into her mouth, "play a game. Poker." She glanced up at Ruby and noticed the twinkle in her dark eyes. She had her undivided attention.

Ruby watched Emma quietly, the tapping of her fingers against the pint. She was nervous and fidgety. Ruby smothered a laugh. Little did Emma know that Regina had already placed a very early phone call to her telling her what happened last night, although, she had managed to leave out a number of details that Ruby was hoping the blonde would spill.

"Uh huh. So you played strip poker. Who hasn't?" smirked the brunette.

"No, not strip poker," groaned Emma. We bet things like you know...who would do the dishes next, who would get the car detailed. You know...just stuff like that," muttered the blonde as she fidgeted on the seat taking another sip of cocoa. Gah how did she get herself into this mess!

"Hmmmm...Right...so poke-her," the brunette giggled, and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Well I was winning, as usual," laughed the blonde, but then she groaned lightly and clamped her mouth shut. "So I thought I couldn't lose. I had three 8's, and 2 10's. A Full House, and she had just raised me. I was pretty damn sure she was only holding a pair of face cards. And that is when it got interesting." The blonde sighed as her mind drifted back to the night before as she told Ruby everything. Well, almost everything...

_"Well, Miss Swan, are you going to step up or fold?" Regina smirked across the low coffee table at the blonde who was steadily looking at her cards, refusing to acknowledge Regina at first. She licked her lips and then finally flicked a glance up, taking in the sparkling brown eyes filled with silent mirth, the slightly pout,y pink lips. She felt her belly clench in desire, just as it always did when she saw those beautiful whiskey eyes sparkle at her. _

_"Hmmmm...Are you sure, Regina? Are you really sure you want to bet a week's worth of foot rubs? You aren't really a foot person," asked the Emma as she shifted her long legs out from under her and stretched them out under the coffee table, her socked foot nudging Regina's bare knee under the table. _

_It was true. Regina was not a foot person. As a matter of fact one could say she had a slight aversion to feet, although, she had to admit that Emma had very pretty feet. Small and delicate with graceful high arches, and perfectly manicured nails. Losing this bet really wouldn't be so bad, but she wasn't going to lose. _

_"I've made my bet dear, now it's time to call or fold. Although, I do expect something of equal value to be placed on the table," she intoned as she arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Emma. _

_"Oh hmmmm...how about I offer a week's worth of foot rubs?"_

_"No, dear, it has to be something that requires a bit of sacrifice. Something of more value to me. You rub my feet anyway." The brunette shifted, placing her cards face down on the table, in a uniform pile. She steepled her fingers together, her lips pressed slightly to the tips and waited. _

_"Oh hmmm...ok, well I don't really know?" The Savior scratched her head slightly, unsure what she could offer up that she didn't already offer to Regina. She really wanted those foot rubs!_

_The brunette tried to hide a triumphant grin behind her fingers. She almost had her now, right where she wanted her. She just had to let the line out a little more. She dropped her fingers from her lips on to the table and lightly tapped one finger against the top of her cards. She had to give just enough time to think about it, and not raise Emma's suspicions that she had already planned out her suggestion. _

_She glanced across at Emma taking in the tight, white tank top she wore, how it conformed to her breasts and her stomach. She traced down the toned, pale arms with her eyes, flitting up to the beautiful face, the brow slightly wrinkled as she stared hard at her cards. She felt a soft smile steal across her face, and her fingers twitched to reach across and smooth that brow. Uff...how she loved her, this beautiful, gentle, obnoxious creature who had wrecked her carefully built life, only to then rebuild it piece by piece. She would always bless the day this beautiful blonde had ambled her way into her life with her insufferable red leather jacket, and verdant green eyes that stripped her bare with every glance. Oh yes, there was nothing she wouldn't do for this creature, her Savior. Except let her win this bet. _

_She straightened and a small smile slid neatly across her lips, perfectly timed. "Well, how about you have a series of photos taken for me?" She waited, not moving a muscle, waiting for the blonde to take the bait. _

_"Photos?" dark blonde eyebrows arched above her brow. Photos. {Now why would Regina want photos?} True she didn't really like posing for photos, but there were a few of her and Regina with Henry. As a matter of fact there was one on the stand next to the leather couch. It was her favorite actually, both Regina and Emma on either side of Henry with their arms wrapped around him, both laughing as Henry beamed between them. _

_She smiled. Her eyes glinting. "Well, dear, they would be photos of a rather private nature," she intoned as she smiled, just slightly baring her teeth at the blonde. _

_Emma's head jerked up and noticed the predatory gleam in the molten brown eyes that bore into hers. {Private nature? What the hell did that mean?}_

_The blonde shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of the fact that her panties were moist. Uff. {When did that happen?} She shifted again, her belly clenching, and a shiver ran up her spine. She was very much the prey, and she stifled another shiver of excitement at the gleam in her wife's eyes. She hesitated...photos of a private nature...that could only mean one thing, right? _

_"I'll tell you what, dear, I will throw in another week of foot rubs, just to sweeten the pot. I do know how those boots you insist on wearing can sometimes chafe." She reached under the table, her slim fingers wrapping around Emma's right foot, as she pressed her thumb into the ball of her foot, slowly massaging in tight circles. She smiled as Emma's head fell back slightly as she tried to stifle the moan. Oh yes, she had her now. _

_Emma's head snapped back up, the blonde curls falling momentarily into her eyes. She reached up and swiped them away with a little irritated flick, as Regina let go of her foot and reached back up for her cards. _

_"So...photos of a private nature? Um...like...?"_

_"Yes, of a private nature."_

_"Would I be um...you know, naked?" The blonde leaned forward whispering it, as if there were anyone else in the room who might accidentally overhear. _

_The Mayor leaned forward and pursed her lips slightly, her eyes dropping to Emma's mouth. {Mmmmmm.} "No, dear, you would not be naked, but would be wearing something of my choosing." _

_Oh, well in that case. That wasn't so bad. She'd probably just make her wear a maid's uniform or something. She wasn't opposed to that._

_The mayor leaned back on her heels and waited patiently. She idly ran her right hand up to her neck, casually running her fingers across the delicate skin of her throat and then down the open collared shirt she was wearing. She let her fingers edge under the collar down to the last open button, slowly, idly revealing more of her cleavage. _

_"Ehhhhhhhhhh." She heard the blonde choke out. Yes, she finally had her. _

_She let her hand fall down on her cards with a smack. She smirked as the blonde jumped in her seat, almost dropping her cards. _

_"Put up or shut up, Miss Swan, the time for thinking is over," she let the Evil Queen wind her way through her voice, making Emma jerk up again and narrow her eyes at her. _

_"Fine. I call you. Photos for two weeks of foot rubs," she laughed as she slammed her cards face up on the table, spreading them out. "Full House!" she crowed as she jerked her legs out from under the table and raised up on her knees leaning over the table, "Pay up!"_

_The mayor chuckled slightly as she slowly fanned her cards out in front of her. "Four Kings, my dear."_

_The blonde's mouth dropped open as the mayor finally let loose with a laugh. "No w-way," she stuttered. "There is no way you drew a 4__th__ King on the last draw! You cheated," she growled indignantly as she threw her cards down on the table crossing her arms and pouting. _

_The brunette slowly rose to her feet, smoothing her gray pencil skirt down, flicking off lint that wasn't there. She scooped up her cards and walked around the table, letting them fall haphazardly from her fingers onto Emma's cards. She bent down and whispered into the sulking blonde's ears, "Oh no, dear, I did not cheat, and you will fulfill you end of the bet," she said in her best Evil Queen voice. She gripped the pale chin and forced Emma's face towards her, searching, ensnaring green with hers. "You will wear what I say, and you will have the photos taken. Tomorrow," she said, the thread of steel vibrating through her voice. _

_She grabbed the blonde's hands and pulled her to her feet, sliding both arms around the trim waist. She leaned forward allowing her lips to glide softly across the delicate jawline, stopping to nibble her way to that delicious pink mouth that was turned down at the corners. She pushed her mouth hard against Emma's, scraping her delicate lips with her teeth. She caught the bottom lip between hers and gently sucked on it, then bit down, worrying it. She felt the blonde stiffen in her arms, and then arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer. _

_The blonde breathed in the older woman's scent, groaning at the feel of sharp teeth worrying her bottom lip, the feel of the firm curves pushing into hers. Her intoxicating apple spice scent glistening across her skin. {Photos. Whatever. Regina cheated, and she would find a way out of it. She'd ask Ruby. Yeah, Ruby would know.}_

_She slid her hands down the trim back and to the round bottom encased in a tight skirt. She squeezed firmly, feeling the lithe body jolt into hers. For now she wouldn't worry about the photos, she had other things to concentrate on. She pulled back and grabbed the brunette's hand pulling her behind her and towards the stairs, her hand fumbling to turn off the light in the living room. She felt the mayor's heat behind her, pushing her quickly up the stairs to their room. The mess of cards were forgotten in their blind haste._

_As she reached for the doorknob to their bedroom, she felt the push from behind, the mayor's pelvis deliberately bumping her butt. Once, twice in quick succession. She threw the door open and stumbled into the darkened room. She fumbled along the wall for the light switch, but soon gave up, as she felt Regina's hands slide under her tank and down the front of her jeans, popping open the button. She tried to feel her way to the bed, the brunette close behind, one hand dipping underneath the blonde's panties. _

_The mayor stifled a groan as her fingers slid through her wife's slick folds, and she tightened her arms around the firm body in front of her, stopping her headlong blunder to the bed. She heard the blonde pant and then moan as her fingers slid up and then down the length of her sex. Regina spread her legs slightly, widening her stance to take the blonde's weight against her, as she felt her slowly sag back into her arms, her neck falling onto Regina's left shoulder, a silent offering. The brunette leaned down, scraping her teeth across the tendons of the blonde's neck, sucking lightly and then laving the slightly reddened skin with her tongue. She stiffened her fingers slightly and pressed harder along her wife's sex, then lightened her touch as the pads of her fingers found her throbbing clit. She felt it harden under her fingers as she caressed it, played with it, and coaxed it out of its shell. She tightened her left arm around the tight waist, feeling the muscles in her stomach rhythmically contracting under her arm. So close. She was already so close. She groaned as she bit down on the pale neck where it met her right shoulder, and she rubbed her clit harder, rolling it between her fingers as she felt the trim body shudder against her, the blonde's sweaty cheek rub against hers as she stiffened in her arms, groaning as she felt the heat burn through her, felt her release as her hands clawing for purchase on Regina's wrist. _

_"No more," she groaned, "too sensitive, baby." _

_The brunette slowed her fingers, giving her clit one last flick as she felt the blonde spasm in her arms. She slowly drew her hand out from her panties, and raised the fingers to her mouth, sliding her tongue over them as she hummed in the back of her throat._

_{Delicious.}_

_She felt the body relax against hers and she pushed her forward slightly towards the bed. The blonde fell with a thwump and groaned as she crawled up the bed and rolled over. The brunette laughed quietly and climbed on to the bed, draping her body over her wife's._

_"Remember, dear. Tomorrow. I expect you to have those pictures taken." She laughed as the blonde whimpered. _


	2. Chapter 2

Losing the Bet: The Deception

Ruby couldn't help it. She started laughing as she saw how bright red her friend's face was.

"It's not funny, Ruby! I have to have these photos taken! Oh my God, what am I going to do?! I mean...what the hell?" growled the blonde as she slapped her hand down on the Formica trying desperately not to give in to the panic roiling through her stomach.

She rolled her eyes and waited for her chortling friend to regroup.

"Seriously, you have to help me! There is no way I can have these photos taken. I mean, the only place that takes photos here is the Lens Booth, and that dude is creepy," the blonde shuddered remembering how the old man's eyes raked across her body last time she had met him on the street.

Ruby clamped her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle the rest of her laugh. Oh this was so much better than she had imagined. Just wait until the blonde figured out just how Regina had out-maneuvered her.

Ruby dropped her hands and eyed her friend. "You know, Ems, maybe you should just do it, ya know? Could be fun, and do you really want to piss off the Evil Queen?"

The blonde spluttered in her cocoa, "She isn't the Evil Queen anymore, Rubes! And no, it won't be fun. I'm not gonna do it, and I'm not afraid of her!" She glared down at her cocoa.

Ruby snickered again, "then what is your plan, oh fearless one?"

"My plan?" the blonde scratched a fingernail across the Formica, worrying a small crack on the edge. _Plan...what plan? Shit_.

"Well, I was thinking..."

The brunette waited patiently, knowing where this was going, but already committed to a different course of action. After all, maybe Emma claimed to not fear the Evil Queen, but she did. Well not so much the Evil Queen, who rarely made an appearance anymore, but she did fear the Mayor. But only a little, 'cuz wolves weren't supposed to be afraid of anything; least of all a _human_ mayor. Still she wasn't going to be stupid enough to go against the mayor.

"You know about this stuff, I mean...right? I just have to come up with a plan. Something better. Yeah, I have to offer her something better, something more exciting than the photos." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards the ceiling trying to think of something sexier and more exciting than…boudoir photos. She shuddered slightly.

Emma let her gaze drop, blushing slightly, then averted her eyes, but quickly brought them back to meet Ruby's. She took a deep breath, "I need your help to come up with something better. I figure between the two of us, we can come up with something that Regina wants more than the uh...photos," she finished lamely.

_God this sucked_.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, watching her fidget in her seat. She almost felt bad for her. Almost.

The bell rang over the door, and a gust of wind blew in with her girlfriend. Perfect timing. Finally.

She stood up quickly, and made her way over to her girlfriend bundled up against the dropping temperatures. She leaned in and rubbed her nose against the bright red tip of Belle's nose. "Hi baby, you are just in time," she smiled smugly, her eyes dancing with silent mirth. Belle threw her arms around the young wolf, and buried her cold face against her neck, causing her to squeal.

"Ruby! Belle! Not in here, and close that damn door!" yelled granny as she walked up behind the counter drying her hands on an old dish rag, and looking down her nose at the two girls. She tried to hide a smile. It did her heart good to see her Red wrapped up in the arms of the young librarian. Not that she would so readily admit it. _Have to keep these kids on their toes._

Belle whipped off her hat, scarf, and gloves, allowing her girlfriend to help her out of her dark brown jacket. She waved at Emma who only grunted at her, then she wound her way around the stools to the back of the counter, and reached up and kissed Granny on the cheek.

"Good morning, Granny," she smiled.

Granny harrumphed at her, but gave her a little smile, and then swatted her with her dishrag. "Go on, with you now." She turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen muttering under her breath about young pups and love.

Belle laughed and crossed the diner, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and sliding into the booth across from Emma, pulling Ruby down tight against her. She leaned back into the arm that wrapped itself around her shoulders.

"Hi Emma, how was game night?" She smiled gently and then laughed as the blonde's head hit the table with a loud thunk. She reached out and patted the golden hair as the blonde groaned in misery. Ruby quickly filled Belle in, although, like Ruby, she already knew the gist of it, thanks to their early phone call from the mayor.

They sat silently watching the blonde thunk her head against the table. Belle glanced up at Ruby, a look of pity crossing her features. Ruby shook her head slightly. They were not crossing the mayor.

"Ok we'll help," the werewolf said as she stood quickly, pulling her girlfriend up with her. " Let's find some place more private. We can brainstorm there. Come up with something."

The blonde head jerked up and hope lit across Emma's face. "Really? Oh my god that would be great!" She stood quickly too, gulping down the rest of her cocoa. "Wait where are we going," she asked as Ruby helped Belle bundle back up. She scooped up her hat and gloves, pulling some bills out of her pocket and putting them on the table.

"To our place. I have a plan."

At that moment granny appeared with Emma's breakfast. She eyed the trio as they were quickly putting on mittens and scarfs readying to brave the cold air. _Oh no you didn't! You did not order food and are now leaving without it. Hmmmpph. Serves you right with what's about to happen next. _She snickered at the thought. While she didn't know the particulars, she knew the Mayor had been up to something the last month, what with how often she had sought her out. She snickered again. Oh Emma had no idea. She quickly stifled the laugh and growled out at Emma, "So I suppose you will be wanting this to go then?"

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Granny. Um...no, just um...give it to Leroy." and with that Emma hurried out the door to catch up to her friends.

Granny growled and dropped the plate in front of Leroy, and stalked off back to the kitchen.

Across town, the mayor stood leaning against her kitchen counter, slowly sipping a mug of fresh coffee. She hummed to herself, planning the rest of the day. After breakfast, she would go fetch Henry. She had promised him they would go to the park so he could go sledding with Hansel and Gretel. Then she had a few hours of work ahead of her, but she would do that from home, and then…the diner. She finished her coffee and turned to the sink, turning on the water and idly washing the blue ceramic. She chuckled as she through of where Emma probably was at this moment. If everything had gone to plan, she would have just arrived at Ruby and Belle's, and would be faced with her friends' deception. She put the mug in the drying rack and dried her hands, then ambled out into the hallway grabbing winter gear. She slipped into the coat, pulling her dark hair out the back. She glanced up at the mirror and smirked at herself. Yes, today was going to be a good day.

Across town...

"What?! I thought you were going to help me, Ruby!" she yelled at the brunette who was holding up clothes hanger with a garment on it. Not that it even qualified as a garment. It looked more like lace held together with... smaller pieces of lace.

"This is not helping! We were supposed to come up with something else that would en-entice, Regina," spit out the blonde.

The brunette shrugged lightly still holding the garment in front of her. "Look, Ems, it's no big deal. I mean, let's face it, what Regina wants, Regina gets." She held out the bits of lace to the blonde.

The blonde stormed across the room away from Ruby to stand in front of Belle. "Really, Belle? What's with the equipment?" She gestured wildly at the room that had been transformed into a small studio. She eyed the red velvet fainting couch with trepidation and the giant lights framing it. She glared at the librarian-turned-photographer who gripped her camera in her hand. Expensive camera at that.

"You know I took those photography classes last year, and I set up a dark room here. I'm actually really good, Emma. Come on, it won't be so bad, "she intoned softly.

The blonde ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. She absolutely could not believe that her friends had agreed to "help" her, only to find out that they were actually helping Regina.

"Look, Regina called early this morning and told us about the bet. She knew you would come to us and try to get us to help you weasel your way out of it. So she decided to beat you to the punch." The brunette shrugged, and Bell murmured, "She is very convincing, Emma," She shuddered at the memory of the voice on the other end of the phone so early in the morning. That was not the voice anyone wanted to hear before their morning coffee.

The blonde growled at her, and Ruby handed the lingerie off to Belle and raised both hands placating towards the pissed off blonde.

"Come one. Can you really blame us? I mean, she used the Evil Queen voice," the brunette's voice dropped to a whisper, and she hastily scanned the room, as if afraid the mayor would suddenly jump out at her. Belle stepped up behind her, her arm brushing the brunette's in silent support.

"No one refuses Regina, Emma. She made us promise. Look it won't be so bad. We will be totally professional about this."

The blonde sighed and walked across the room, dropping down onto the velvet couch, at least it was soft. "So Belle's role I get. She's the photographer, but what about you, Ruby?"

"Oh well, my job was to procure the lingerie. Um...all of it," the brunette shuffled her feet suddenly worried about what Emma would do when she discovered just how many pieces there were.

"Wait. How did you even have time to find any? This all happened last night, and its only like 8am?"

"Well..." the brunette shuffled again," I may have had some of the pieces already in your size. The mayor might have ordered it a month ago from me," the brunette nervously replied. She waited for the inevitable explosion.

"What?! What do you mean she ordered it form you?!"

"Uh...well, you remember a couple months ago, when I invited you to that party...you know, the toy party? The one you didn't come to?" groused Ruby. The blonde nodded and she continued, "Well the mayor heard about it, and called me about a month ago and placed this order."

Emma sat there, her mouth open slightly. The mayor had been planning this. For at least a month. That explained her sudden interest in poker, a game she had always turned her nose down at despite Emma's love of it. _But how did she get so damn good at it last night? She kept losing every time we played until last night._

The blonde groaned when it suddenly hit her. She'd been played. She'd been played by a master. She had been hustled, sucked in, led to believe that Regina couldn't win, only to be trumped in the end. When it mattered. The question was of course, who the hell had taught Regina to play. She quickly ran through the possibilities in her hand. Not Ruby or Belle. Ruby was too impatient, and Belle couldn't keep a poker face to save her life. No it had to be someone sharp with enough wit to handle the mayor.

_Granny. It had to be. _

She recalled Archie telling her that he had seen Regina and Granny chatting quite a bit at the diner lately. She groaned again. There really was no point in fighting it. There would be hell to pay if she welched on this bet. And without Ruby and Belle backing her up, she really didn't have the guts to go against Regina.

She looked around the room, taking in the professional light stands, white screen for backdrop, and the expensive cameras. She chuckled to herself. Regina had obviously spared no expense. She sighed. She might as well get this over with. Then she was going to have a little chat with Granny. Well maybe not a little chat. Granny could be intimidating. Plus the woman had a freaking crossbow.

She got up and tossed off her leather jacket and bent down pulling her boots off. She stood and held out her hand to Ruby. "Alright, give it here."

Ruby handed over the bits of lace and a robe and pointed her to the bathroom to change. Emma glanced at the scraps of cloth and tried to figure out what it was. It was hard to tell with all the lace. _Are these garters? Wait what part is this supposed to cover? _She groaned as she trudged into the bathroom.

The brunette walked into the little kitchen and grabbed 3 shot glasses and the bottle of tequila. They were all going to need it.

Eight hours later, the mayor was happily ensconced in a booth at granny's enjoying a slice of apple humming to herself. Henry was off at Hansel and Gretel's, not doubt loading up on junk food. She flicked her eyes down at the cell phone clutched in her left hand re-reading the text Belle had sent her.

**All done. Photos came out great. Be there in 20 minutes.**

She smiled, and then her head jerked up when she heard the tinkling bell. _They are early._ Her grin slid off her face as she saw Snow enter laughing with Charming. They dusted the snow off their jackets and made their way to the counter.

Regina's brow wrinkled for a moment and a bemused smile slid across her face. _Oh this is just too perfect. Four O'Clock. Right on the dot. Punctual and boring as always. _She chuckled under her breathe, as she slid out of her booth, abandoning her pie for something much sweeter. Revenge.

She sidled up to Snow, peering in front of her and briefly nodding to Charming who was talking to Granny on Snow's other side. She then turned the full weight of her gaze on Snow, who fidgeted briefly and then met her gaze head on.

"Snow."

Her wife's mother was dressed in a simple dress with a peach cardigan. She may have never forsaken Mary-Margaret's wardrobe, but she was still all Snow White as evidenced by her clipped reply, "Regina."

They eyed each other briefly, and then Regina smiled, much like the lazy cat who had finally gotten the damned canary. Snow's startled gaze narrowed swiftly. _What is she up to? She looks so...smug. As usual. _

Snow felt a small shiver up her spine, but she straightened to hide it. Whatever Regina was up to, she was ready. She turned on the stool to fully face her nemesis. While they may have called a truce for the sake of Emma and Henry, there still wasn't any love lost here. She gave a bored little sigh.

"How are you, Regina?"

"Oh fine, dear, fine," purred the mayor as she idly fingered the napkin dispenser in front of her, basking in the slight wariness in Snow's eyes.

"I'm just waiting for Emma to get back with Belle and Ruby. They have a," she hesitated briefly, drawing Snow in, "package for me," she finished. Her voice dropping slightly on the word "package." She smirked slightly as Snow's eyebrows crawled up her forehead.

_Typical. She never could contain her curiosity, _sneered the mayor to herself. But this time it was going to work to her advantage.

Charming chose that moment to slide off his stool and make his way down the counter to say hello to the dwarves, smiling briefly at Regina, who returned it. She really did like Charming. Well, sort of. At least she didn't want to skewer him on the spot, every time she saw him, unlike some people. She turned her dark gaze back to Snow.

The bell over the door rang.

Emma, Ruby, and Belle shuffled in, Belle clutching an envelope in her hands. Both Snow and Regina turned around at the sound of the bell, Regina's eyes lighting up at the sight of her wife, and then her eyes darkening briefly as they noticed the envelope clutched in Belle's mittened hands. _What delectable timing. I will have to make sure to tip Ruby well this week. _

Snow didn't miss the smirk that played about Regina's lips as she eyed the envelope. _Oh yes, our illustrious mayor is definitely up to something._

The mayor sauntered over to the group, and cupped Emma's cold cheek in her hand, leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on her cold lips. "Hello, my love," she whispered.

Emma sighed and leaned in to the touch. No matter what, this woman could make her come undone with a simple touch. She closed her eyes briefly and hummed in contentment. She opened them gasped slightly as she saw her mother in her peripheral vision. _Oh couldn't be good. _

"Um, hi, mo-I mean Snow," she cringed slightly still not entirely used to calling her "mother." Snow met her green eyes and gave her a soft smile, her eyes briefly shadowed by sadness. She understood how hard it was still for Emma. Emma smiled at Regina and made her way over to Snow, pulling off her hat and mittens, cupping her hands to her mouth and blowing on them. She leaned slightly into her mother's side, enjoying the brief connection as her mother slipped her arms around her and gave her a hug.

Regina turned to Belle and imperiously held out her hand, "You have something for me, dear?"

Belle hesitated, her eyes flashing to Snow and Emma, then down the diner to Charming. Her eyes darted back up to Regina's when she hear the "ahem," coming from the mayor and saw her wiggle her fingers at her.

She sighed and slipped the envelope into her hands, then grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her down towards Charming hoping to get out of the way of whatever the mayor had planned next. Ruby tripped behind her, accidentally bumping Emma's elbow as she went by. Emma laughed as she watched Belle haul Ruby down the counter to where her father was in deep conversation with Doc and Leroy.

She gave her mother another quick hug and then ambled down to greet her father.

Regina turned, eyes following the blonde as she hugged her father and laughed with Doc and Leroy. Well, laughed with Doc and punched Leroy lightly in the arm for whatever comment he had just made. She smiled as she watched Emma laugh and joke with her friends. Glad that the blonde didn't seem to perturbed with her.

She slowly opened the envelope, and gently slid the first photo out. Black and White. She smiled softly, as her gaze lovingly roamed the figure lounging on the couch, in garters and little else, one toned pale arm gracefully dropped down the edge of the couch. She slid the photo back into the envelope and slid her gaze up to Snow who was chatting with Granny. She raised the envelope and tapped it against her lips. Should she still? It was just too...delicious to not.

Snow glanced up at Regina as she walked up beside her and ordered a coffee and another piece of pie. Regina set the envelope down on the counter between them, one finger tapping gently on the envelope as Granny wandered off to get her order.

"Hmmmm," she murmured lost in thought. She threw out the bait, knowing Snow couldn't resist.

"Is that the package you were waiting for?"

She stifled a chuckle and threw a casual glance Snow's way, "yes, it is," she hesitated again and then murmured, "Photos."

"Photos?" She felt more than heard Snow twist around on her stool and drop her glance to the envelope.

"Yes, photos." Regina turned towards her, "of a rather personal nature. Belle took them. She is quite the budding photographer."

"Personal?" questioned the diminutive brunette, her fingers tightening perceptively on the counter, her brow scrunched.

"Yes, well perhaps not so much personal, as private," replied the mayor, "Emma helped her with them." She dropped her voice slightly on Emma's name, knowing Snow wouldn't miss it.

"Emma? Emma helped Belle take some private photos?" Snow felt her breathe hitch slightly. _What on earth. _

Regina spared her nemesis a glance and then turned to fully face her, one sculpted brow raised slightly, "well," she smirked," not so much helped her as...posed for. At my behest."

She raised the coffee to her lips that Granny placed in front of her, and chuckled at the gasp she heard from her side. She smiled sweetly at Snow, and went in for the kill, "Ruby, was kind enough to provide the clothing for the little photo shoot."

"Ru-Ruby?" Snow's eyes darted across the room to Ruby, taking in the white, leather skirt inches above her knee, the tight red blouse that showed way too much cleavage.

"Is something wrong, Snow dear? You look awfully pale. Perhaps you are coming down with something?" the brunette enquired helpfully.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg," groaned Snow, her heart pounding in her chest. _ .god. Photos of a private nature...Emma posing...Ruby providing the...oh my god!_

Snow glanced down at the envelope, feeling the old familiar rage start to churn in her chest. _How dare she! Her little girl!_ Her head shot up when she heard the familiar blonde's laugh from across the room. She gaze ran over the tight jeans, worn beaten red leather, and she groaned and felt sick to her stomach when she imagined how exactly Emma had posed for the photos. She violently shook her head and glanced up glaring at Regina. "Y-you!" she stuttered, barely able to get the words out, "You! Mmm-my little girl!"

"Yes, your little girl," smirked the mayor, "who I regularly besmirch in our bed, and who posed for these delightfully sexy photos. They really are something," she laughed as Snow inarticulately snarled at her.

She scooped up the envelope and leaned in towards Snow, her other hand coming down on her wrist holding her in place. "What can I say, my dear Snow? Should I tell you how it pleasures me to have her in my bed? How she pleasures me? She does have a wicked tongue," husked the brunette.

She laughed as she straightened suddenly, basking in the wild look in Snow's eyes, her pale sweaty skin as she mumbled and snarled, impotent in her rage.

The mayor laughed. _Ah yes, such sweet, sweet revenge._

She reached up and patted Snow on the cheek much as she did when Snow was a little girl. "Have a nice night, dear. I know _I_ intend to." And with that she spun around on her Jimmy Choos and sauntered across the room, slipping an arm around her wife's waist whispering in her ear.

The two turned and made their way to the door, past a fuming, queasy Snow. They put on their hats and scarfs and gloves, and then slipped through the door out into the night and gently falling snow. They ambled down the sidewalk hand in hand, until Emma stopped and pulled Regina to her, slipping both arms around her waist. "I figured it out, you know. Granny must have been teaching you. You planned this."

Regina chuckled lightly and rubbed her nose against Emma's, dropping a light kiss on it. "Mmmmm, you are my clever wife, aren't you," she murmured as she brushed her lips against the blonde's. "But you have to admit, losing that bet wasn't so bad." She pulled back and looked up into green eyes, "and I fully intend to show you just how much I appreciate you not welching, once we are home," she promised.

Emma smiled and then chuckled, stepping back and grabbing her wife's hand again, "Such an elaborate set up, all for a few photos."

Regina smirked as she ambled along beside her wife thinking about the look of horror and then rage on Snow's face.

_Oh it was never about the photos._


End file.
